What Did I Say
by TheGreatKaye
Summary: My 2nd Story. Drew, May, Solidad and Harley have changed a lot since they started traveling together. What will happen when Drew's old self is taking over him? Wait, it's part of the plan? Read to know and Reviews please! Contestshipping one-shot.


**What Did I Say?**

**Hey guys! My first one-shot CS fanfic and second story. I'm so sorry if I'm a very bad author. I just can't keep my feelings inside of me forever! I also like to share my thoughts. Hope you like it and Reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon!**

**DREW'S POV**

The usual gang composed of me, May, Solidad and Harley were doing their usual activities every morning. I just woke up from the bed I'm sharing with May because of that Harley.

Flashback

_We found a pokecenter on our way to Cherrygrove City for the next contest. "Let's stay here for the night. We'll continue again tomorrow." Solidad said entering the pokecenter. We just followed her to Nurse Joy. "Good evening. What can I do for you?" Nurse Joy asked. "Can we rent a room for the night?" May asked. "Well, yes but the only room available has 2 only 2 beds. Is it alright for you?" she replied. Harley has a huge grin on his face. I bet he has a plan. "It's alright I guess." Solidad replied. "Okay. Here are your keys." Nurse Joy said handing us the keys. "Okay, room 110, 11, 12, 13!" May said cheerfully looking for our room. Harley opened the door that revealed 2 white beds with a night stand each, 2 bathrooms and a table with chairs. "So, who gets to sleep where?" I asked. "We're going to play Truth or Dare first since it's still 6 pm." Harley demanded. I rolled my eyes._

"_I guess, it won't hurt."Solidad agreed. _

"_Sounds fun!" May said sitting down on of the chairs._

"_Fine." I said defeated._

"_Okay, Solidad hon. Rock, Paper, Scissors. Rock!" Harley said._

"_Rock, Paper, Scissors. Scissors!" Solidad said. "Ugh…" she added since she lost and Harley smiled._

"_Drew, Rock, Paper, Scissors. Paper!" May shouted. "Rock, Paper, Scissors. Scissors!" I said and grinned. May pouted and I grinned._

"_Drewy, Rock, Paper, Scissors. Paper!" Harley said. "Rock, Paper, Scissors. Rock!" I said and frowned. Harley won. "Yay! I won so Drew, Truth or Dare?" he asked. "Dare." I replied unsure. "Very good, Drewy hon. I dare you to sleep with May in that bed tonight!" Harley dared me with a mischievous, huge grin. I flushed and May blushed. "Wha-?" May and I both said. "I can't sleep with Drew!" May demanded. "And why?" Harley answered back. "Because I can't!" May said. I sighed. "But I think this is going to be interesting." Solidad agreed. "Solidad! How could you?" May asked. "But it's nice May, you're gonna sleep with Drew." She replied with a smile. May was speechless. I finally sighed in defeat. "Fine" I said and the game continued. _

End of Flashback

May's still sleeping and I don't wanna wake her up and Solidad is taking a shower at the bathroom near their bed. I got up and grabbed a towel along with some clothes to change. I took a shower at the other bathroom which was near our bed. In the shower, I thought about many things like I changed a lot since I started traveling with these guys. It includes personality and what I wear and so did the others but teasing May has never been different. I tease her and she still get mad easily. I loved teasing her, it makes her different with my fan girls. Wait, why am I thinking about this? And speaking of fan girls, they've been appearing a lot. As soon as I finished my shower, I wore my boxers, tan cargo shorts up to the knee, a plain black top with a green vest on top of it and green converse for my shoes. As I exited that bathroom, Harley was fixing his long purple hair. Solidad is busy checking her things. Just like what I said, we changed a lot. Solidad wore a white long-sleeved polo with a pink vest on top of it, a pink skirt up to the knees and her pink boots to match. I walked up to Harley. "Shouldn't you take a shower first before combing your hair? I asked sarcastically snatching my comb from him "and don't use my comb without permission." I added and started fixing my wet hair. "Fine then Drewy. I'll borrow your girlfriend's comb and I want my hair to be smooth always." He replied waking May up. I rolled my eyes and didn't say anything until I realized what he just said. Too late. He was grinning mischievously.

"It's true! May, wake up. Drewy has just admitted that you are his girlfriend." Harley exclaimed.

"What? That's the very last thing that will happen in my whole life." May said glaring at me. I smirked. "It was merely a joke and you fell for it, April. He was just trying to wake you up." I said smartly since I thought very fast for a good comeback. Confused May blinked her eyes. "Oh." She said. "I'm not joking hon! He really admitted it." Drew demanded. "Shut up will 'ya? May, go take a shower. You too, Harley." Solidad said fixing the beds. "Okay." May replied heading to the bathroom. I helped Solidad fix the beds since I have nothing to do. "So, is it true, Drew?" she asked. "Huh? What's true?" I asked confused. "What Harley is blabbing about a while ago." She replied. "Nah, I just didn't realize what he said before that earlier. So, he got me but that isn't true." I explained. "Still not admitting your feelings huh?" she teased. "Not going to. Because he's Harley after all." I replied with a smile. A few minutes later, May came out and Harley next. "Hey guys, how do I look?" May asked and I turned around and saw her. She looked stunning! My jaws even dropped. She wore a long-sleeved, white polo and a red vest on top of it, light gray skinny jeans and red boots up to her ankle. Her hair was tied to a pony tail at mid-head and some red clips for her bangs. I realized that I was staring at her but I didn't stop. "Good looking May." Solidad complemented. "Thanks." She replied with a smile. She turned and found me staring at her still my jaws dropped. "Close your mouth Drew. You'll attract flies." She reminded me. I blushed and closed my mouth. "I admit that you really look good, June." I said flicking my hair. "Thanks, you too." She said grabbing her comb. I turned to the window to hide my blush and it seemed that Solidad noticed but she just smiled. "Anyway, let's head to the cafeteria. I'm hungry." Harley stated going to the pokecenter's cafeteria. "Yeah, me too." May said when her stomach growled. We followed Harley and sat down at a table. We got pancakes and other food since we're with May. "You really eat like your Munchlax, October." I said biting my last pancake. "Well I'm sorry if I'm hungry and my name's May!" she said munching her last pancake. "Geez, don't even talk when your mouth is full." I added and she pouted. After we ate, we headed to Cherrygrove City which was a 4-hour walk. "Look, there it is." Solidad said pointing to the city. May started asking me so many questions like "Are you entering the contest?" "What pokemon are you using?" "You okay? You look pale." "Where are we going to stay?" "This city is full of flowers doesn't it?" "What's the name of your parents?" "Do you have any siblings?" "What is your first pokemon?" "Drew, why are you not answering me?" and many more. I still didn't answer her and wrong mistake. I'm getting annoyed of her and my old attitude are starting to take over me and I tried to stop it but I'm really pissed now. "Drew! Answer me just even once!" she shouted which caused Harley and Solidad to look. "And why? We're not even _that _close for you to answer personal questions. Are we close?" I asked.

"Well, we're friends." She answered back.

"Yeah, we are but not _close _friends." I said. My old self is really taking over me.

"You have no right to know everything about me. My parents doesn't even know my first pokemon and you want to know it? How foolish May." I said arrogantly. Her eyes were teary but she holds back her tears. "I'm going to train and don't even bother follow me." I said and looked for a good place to train.

**MAY'S POV**

I can't believe on what Drew said. I just wanted to know him more. It's still my fault and I know because I didn't say to him that I'm leaving the next month. I was scared to lose him. I know that I like him and I don't deny it to myself. But letting others know about my feelings for him is very hard to me so I denied to what Harley said a while ago. I couldn't control myself and started to cry. Solidad tapped my shoulder with a concerned face. "I'll talk to him May. I know that you're afraid to leave. I think he'll understand." She reassured me while Harley walked away. Solidad went search for Drew and I started walking and sobbing. I walked anywhere. I found a small walk way and it's a perfect place to cry all I want. I went there and started crying so hard. Harder every second reflecting on what Drew said. It hurts. It hurts a lot. I cried and cried until my vision is blurred. I still continued releasing all my sadness.

**DREW'S POV**

What did I say? What? I know my old self took over me. I was really annoyed. I should've be patient and answered her questions. Now what? I'm screwed. I don't have a chance on her now. She hates me. No, she really hates me. After what I said. What now? I banged my head on a wall for repentance. I banged it multiple times until blood came out. "What are you doing?" Solidad asked. I turned to her. "Nothing." I said wiping the blood on my forehead. "No, you're doing something." She said glaring at me. "Fine, I was banging my head to that wall for repentance on what I said. "You should go see May. You don't know why she was asking so many questions. I think she'll tell you but it will be very painful for her." Solidad explained and I nodded. "Where is she?" I asked. "I don't know. Maybe, wandering around the city since she's in a bad mood. Try at small walk ways. I always find her in one." She said and I heard someone screaming "Help!" I ran after the voice.

**MAY'S POV**

"You still going to scream kid?" a man asked me pinning me to the wall. I was struggling but he was very strong. "You're a beautiful and good-looking one. You'll suit me well since I'll be your husband." He said shoving his face to mine. I can't move. I'm still in pain 'cause of what happen earlier. I don't know what to do. I still kept screaming help hoping someone will come. "No one will go save you, princess." He said. "Just be my wife okay?" he added near to kiss me when I heard someone say "You're not marrying her." The voice said. I recognized that voice easily. It was Drew's. Oh no. What is going on? I looked at Drew with teary eyes. "You fightin' kid? Let's have a battle. The winner takes her." The man said challenging Drew. Drew just smirked and flicked his hair. "Fine. Roserade, go!" Drew said releasing his Roserade. "Totodile, go!" said the man. He was still holding my arm tightening the grip. I closed my eyes in pain.

"Roserade, Magical Leaf!" Drew commanded. "Totodile, dodge and use water gun!" the man said. "Hmph." Drew smirked as Roserade hit the Totodile. "Magical Leaf is an attack that never misses." Drew explained. "Grr…" the man said. "Totodile, Bubble!" he said. "Roserade, Petal Dance follow it up with Solar Beam!" Drew commanded. "Rose-rade!" Roserade said its name and sent the Totodile flying to the ground. "Totodile, get up!" the man commanded and Totodile managed to get up but was shaky. "Roserade, finish this up with Magical Leaf!" Drew commanded and Totodile was knocked out. "Thanks, Roserade. You were great." Drew thanked Roserade and the red beam went on Roserade. "You're okay Totodile. Get some rest." The man said. "Umm… the deal?" Drew said. "Fine, get your girl. She's no use." The man threw me at Drew and walked away. Drew managed to catch me. I stared st the ground my heart aching. "Thanks for saving me." I said walking away. Drew got my wrist and tightened his grip. "Don't go anywhere again by yourself. The incident may happen again." He said in a concerned voice. I started crying again just remembering what happened earlier in the morning. "I'm sorry. I, I should've not asked." I said sobbing. "No, I'm sorry. I let my old self take over me. Are we cool?" He said. I turned to him and hugged him. "I'm really sorry Drew." I said. "It's not your fault May." He said hugging me too. I looked at his face and there was blood on his forehead. My eyes widened. "Drew! Why do you have a cut on your forehead?" I said dragging him to a bench at a small park. "I didn't see you get hurt a while ago. What happened?" I asked. "None of your business May." He answered. "Fine. It may be none of my business but you're hurt." I said soaking my hanky with water from my water bottle. "Ow! May!" he screamed in pain. "Stop moving Drew, I can't wipe it!" I scolded him and I damped the hanky on his wound. I got a big band aid and carefully put it at his wound after applying Betadine on it. He didn't say a word. "You okay now?" I asked him. "Yeah. Thanks." He replied. It was an awkward silence later. "Drew, I'm going to tell you something." I said in a low voice. "Me too." He said. "You go first." I said. "Look May, I'm really sorry if I didn't answer your questions. I know you cared a lot. I'll answer them all later and" he paused. "May, I like you." He confessed and I smiled. "No, I love you May." He replaced his words and smiled at me. "I love you too." I replied. He leaned closer and closer until our lips met. I kissed him back. We parted to breathe. "Let's go now. I bet Solidad and Harley are waiting for us." I said. "Yeah. Solidad said that we're staying at a hotel near this park." He said. "So, did I answer one of your questions?" he added. I smiled and giggled. "Yeah." We got to the hotel's lobby and there, Solidad and Harley are waiting. "Hey, you two are cool now?" Harley asked. We nodded. "So May, did you tell Drew everything?" Solidad asked me. I nodded. "Everything?" she asked again. I started to get confused and nodded. "Including your leave?" she asked. I flushed. I didn't tell Drew. "May? Please tell me about it." Drew said. I nodded and we sat down. "Drew I, I'm leaving the next month for a marriage interview. My parents forced me to even if I don't want. I didn't tell because I was afraid to leave. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you." I explained. He raised an eyebrow. "Really? It's fine." He answered. I was shocked. Harley and Solidad just grinned. "We'll explain." Harley said. "For once, Harley has been smart. You see, I'm going to an interview too the next month. Harley saw me talking to May and my parents and Harley heard it all." Drew said. "I heard it and talked to Drewy and Solidad about it. It'd be nice if it's a surprise for you. I suggested that we'll pretend that we don't know your secret but we knew. This whole thing was set up. I asked Solidad to make you ask Drew questions so that you'll know him more and because you said it to Solidad." Harley added. "You asked Drew and he knew so he made his act. We even asked that man who almost raped you to help with the surprise. The surprising fact is that Drew got a cut from banging his head because he hurt you by agreeing with Harley's idea." Solidad explained.

"So you set me up!" I asked in surprise.

"Yep and we're both attending the same Marriage Interview May." Drew said to me and I smiled.

"Thanks for this surprise but no thanks for making cry and made a man almost rape me!" I said pouting. We all laughed.

"Anyway, as last night, May and Drew are still sleeping together." Harley said handing out pictures to random persons. "What are you handing?" I asked and Drew snatched one. He blushed and gave it to me. I blushed hard since the picture was me and Drew cuddling in sleep.

"I'm soooo gonna kill you Harley!" I said and ran after him. Drew followed while Solidad requested some tea. This is gonna be a long day.

**Finished at last! So, you liked it? I thought of a new plot 'cause my other story has A LOT of similar plots. Hope you liked it and Reviews please!**


End file.
